


Affect désaffecté

by proustine



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Self-Hatred, Shame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: "Rien ne m'affecte."Le futur Président de la République ne fait pas dans l’émotion, ni dans l’affectation. Le futur Président de la République fait dans la formule percutante, dans la sobriété et dans l’efficacité.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je n’ai pas d’excuse, à ceci près que 2016 a été une année éprouvante sur le plan personnel, national et international. (Et ceci est la première fic que j’écris depuis dix ans. Autant dire que j’ai tout oublié des règles du genre.)
> 
> Tout ceci, évidemment, n'est qu'une fiction sans aucun rapport avec la réalité ou les personnes concernées.

Il a fanfaronné toute la journée. C’est ce qu’on attend de lui, après tout. Et d’ailleurs, quoi qu’en disent ses concurrents et une bonne partie des médias, la matinée a été un succès, la conf de presse qui a suivi un jeu d’enfants et le JT une partie de plaisir. Face à son équipe de campagne, de retour au QG, il a laissé paraître sa satisfaction, s’est octroyé une flûte de champagne, et prononcé quelques mots improvisés sur son espérance face à l’avenir. 

Et puis il a renvoyé tout le monde, éteint les lumières de son bureau et jeté un coup d’œil sans plaisir à la vue spectaculaire qu’il s’est offert sur la Tour Eiffel. L’étage est désert, et dans la pénombre de la pièce, il distingue à peine les meubles qui lui sont devenus aussi familiers que ceux de son propre appartement. Il s’affale dans l’un des canapés de cuir blanc choisi par quiconque s’est retrouvé en charge de meubler le QG. Les aiguilles de la Rolex qui ornent son poignet scintillent dans la semi obscurité : minuit quarante-huit.

Il ferme les yeux, se passe une main dans les cheveux. La journée, tout aussi longue qu’elle a pu lui sembler quand il s’est levé au petit matin, est déjà passée. Il a brillé, comme à son habitude. Balayé les critiques d’une phrase désinvolte, dissimulé la blessure qui l’a atteint comme un coup de poignard.

Il n’est pas blessé. Le futur Président de la République ne fait pas dans l’émotion, ni dans l’affectation. Le futur Président de la République fait dans la formule percutante, dans la sobriété et dans l’efficacité. 

Et pourtant. Les mots ont fait mal. Après près de quarante ans d’existence, il pensait avoir fait le tour de toutes les émotions à sa disposition, mais il semble que la vie ait décidé de lui réserver une petite surprise le jour de son grand oral. L’humiliation, il connaît. Par certains côtés, il l’apprécie même. Mais cette indifférence, ce mépris qui ne lui accorde aucune importance, c’est en quelque sorte pire que toute la douleur qu’il a pu ressentir auparavant.

Qui aurait cru, d’ailleurs, que trois mots pouvaient faire si mal ?

Trois mots.

_Rien ne m’affecte._

Trois mots qui l’accompagnent depuis ce matin, trois mots qui ont rythmé chacune de ses pensées, guidé chacun de ses mouvements. Une petite ritournelle obsédante, une cadence aux allures de valse qui, dans le silence de son bureau vide, s’amplifie jusqu’à devenir un aria assourdissant. La tentation absurde de se boucher les oreilles le saisit, mais il réalise la stupidité de son geste, laisse retomber ses mains entre ses genoux.

_Rien ne m’affecte._

C’est vrai, d’ailleurs. Rien ne l’affecte. Il est bien placé pour le savoir. 

Rien ne l’affecte. Rien. Ni les pipes à la va-vite entre deux réunions, ni son ministre pantelant, à moitié en pleurs dans un bureau désert, et encore moins les coups d’œil mi-implorants, mi-provocants qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui lancer pendant les Conseils des Ministres. Rien ne l’affecte. Le regard gris-acier reste de marbre.

_Rien ne m’affecte._

Parfois, il en vient à se demander s’il n’a pas rêvé. Croire que son imagination enfiévrée par le travail, le stress et l’insomnie lui a joué des tours, s’est livrée à des fantasmes inavoués, enfouis sous sa carapace depuis des années, est presque plus facile à supporter que la réalité.

Et la réalité, la voici : il s’est fait utiliser, manipuler. De son plein gré, de son propre désir, il est devenu une marionnette, un pantin dans les mains de cet homme que tout indiffère, pas même la candidature à la présidence de la République de celui qui a été des mois durant son jouet préféré.

La réalité est plus douloureuse qu’il n’aurait cru.

Il s’est toujours considéré comme un champion du self-control. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu’il ne se vante d’avoir le cuir tanné, d’être capable de résister à toutes les attaques, à toutes les critiques, y compris les plus assassines, mais il est près d’une heure du matin et il est seul, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur un canapé aussi cher qu’inconfortable. La pénombre de son bureau le réconforte, l’aide à oublier où il se trouve, dans cet endroit qui devait être le lieu de ses victoires éclatantes et non pas de ses défaites solitaires et silencieuses.

Il s’y attendait, bien sûr. Il sait qu’en privé, les attaques fusent, chaque fois un peu plus acides, chaque fois un peu plus personnelles. Les premiers temps, il s’en délectait. Il voyait dans ces piques une esquisse de dialogue, un mouvement de valse dans lequel il pouvait mener la danse, une partie d’échecs dont les règles seraient connues d’eux seuls. Mais là, c’est autre chose. Ce n’est plus une charge contre lui, c’est un simple constat.

 _Rien ne m’affecte._

Il sait ce que cela signifie.

Tu ne m’affectes pas. C’est une déclaration d’indifférence, plus douloureuse que toutes les proclamations de haine qui lui parviennent chaque jour.

Pendant des mois, il a tenté d’ignorer les pensées qui s’imposaient à lui. Sa démission, dans laquelle la France entière a vu la trahison du jeune ambitieux envers ceux qui l’ont lancé, était une fuite. Les médias se sont trompés d’époque : ce n’était pas le coup de poignard de Brutus, mais plutôt la fuite de Varennes, désespérée et perdue d’avance. Il a cru pouvoir échapper à son emprise, se réinventer en se jetant corps et âme dans un nouveau défi, s’y absorber jusqu’à en oublier les derniers mois, les dernières années.

Une erreur de plus dans un parcours improvisé que tout le monde croit soigneusement orchestré.

Même avec des semaines de soixante-dix heures, peut-être plus, ses pensées ne cessent de converger vers un seul et même être.

Une obsession rendue trop facilement accessible par l’omniprésence de celui qui en est l’objet dans les médias. Chacune de ses interviews, de ses déclarations à la télé ou dans les journaux, sont l’occasion d’une torture aussi délicieuse que douloureuse.

Depuis quelques mois, il a pris l’habitude de réécouter ses discours sur son iPhone. Juste le son, sans la vidéo. Les inflexions de cette voix le réduisent à un état proche de la supplication, accélèrent le battement de son cœur et l’afflux de sang dans ses tempes et en direction de son entrejambe.

A présent qu’il ne le voit plus au quotidien, chacune de ses séances de masturbation est un défi d’indifférence dans lequel il s’oblige à ne pas penser à lui. Il scande les mots en silence, sur un rythme qui suit celui de sa main : n’y pense pas n’y pense pas n’y pense pas – Oui, Monsieur le Premier Ministre – n’y pense pas n’y pense – l’échec est constant, et quand il jouit, c’est avec autant de honte que de plaisir.

Il ne passe pas un jour sans qu’il ne se réjouisse que la technologie ne permette pas encore de lire dans les pensées.

L’époque où il a pensé que ce n’était qu’une tocade passagère, que l’absence effacerait cette faim, cette soif qu’aucune substance, qu’aucun corps ne peut étancher est depuis longtemps révolue. Les pensées, intrusives, se fraient un chemin dans son esprit au moment où il s’y attend le moins. Même ce matin, pendant ce qui devait être le moment le plus important de sa carrière politique, la vision de ces yeux gris s’est imposée à lui, et il s’est retrouvé le regard fixé sur ses notes, aussi indécis qu’un lycéen le jour de l’oral de français.

Il a honte. C’est un sentiment qu’il connaît depuis longtemps – depuis qu’il le connaît, à vrai dire – et avec lequel il a appris à vivre. Mais ce qui le submerge dans ce bureau désert, ce n’est pas la honte. C’est une douleur, une souffrance brute, presque insoutenable. Ce n’est pas la brûlure oh combien jouissive de l’humiliation, mais le supplice lent et insupportable de l’indifférence. Pendant des mois, il s’est raccroché à quelques petites phrases assassines, douloureuses mais agréables. Aujourd’hui, il réalise qu’il s’est voilé la face. 

Il ne compte pas.

N’existe pas.

La plus belle revanche est celle de l’indifférence, a-t-il entendu dire un jour, mais ce n’est qu’aujourd’hui qu’il a pris conscience de la véracité de cette phrase.

_Rien ne m’affecte._

(Et sûrement pas toi, petit candidat.)

Il se lève, les membres engourdis d’être resté trop longtemps recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Demain, il faudra plonger dans la campagne, enchaîner les réunions, les meetings et les discours. S’y raccrocher, comme un naufragé s’agrippe à un morceau de bois rongé par l’humidité, seul rempart entre lui et la mort.

Il peut le faire. Il a le cuir tanné. Le travail, comme toujours, sera sa rédemption.

Son iPhone clignote sur son bureau. Trois heures dix-huit.

Il est temps de rentrer.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il passe une bonne partie de la nuit entre ces murs. Il lui est arrivé plus souvent qu’il n’ose l’admettre de partir au petit matin, aiguillé par la peur d’être surpris par les membres les plus matinaux de son équipe de campagne.

Tout à l’heure, il se glissera auprès de sa femme, lui passera un bras autour des épaules et fermera les yeux en sachant d’avance qu’il ne dormira pas. Elle ne se réveillera pas, épuisée par le rythme qu’il lui impose depuis des années. Quand le réveil sonnera, elle se lèvera, lui préparera son café et ses tartines, comme à son habitude. Il l’embrassera avant de partir, elle ne lui fera aucun reproche.

Aux journalistes qui le presseront de questions demain, il s’arrangera pour glisser un mot ou deux à son intention, rappeler à la France entière qu’elle est la femme qu’il aime.

Se le rappeler, surtout, à lui-même.


End file.
